Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-based systems and, more specifically, to smart tools and workspaces for do-it-yourself tasks.
Description of the Related Art
Makerspaces, also referred to herein as workspaces, provide a workspace where individuals, commonly referred to as “makers,” have access to tools, equipment, raw materials, guidance, and other resources to perform various do-it-yourself (DIY) tasks, complete projects, and, more generally, “make things.” In addition to providing a workspace, some makerspaces provide a learning environment for individuals to socialize and collaborate with other makers that share common interests. As an alternative, a maker may have a makerspace in his or her home, where the maker can perform DIY tasks and complete projects. A typical makerspace can accommodate multiple makers at any given time, where the skill level of the makers can range from novices with little to no experience and skill to experts with a high level of experience and skill. Likewise, makers that have a personal makerspaces in the home may have skill levels ranging from novice to expert.
One drawback of makerspace environments is that makers typically work with little to no supervision, whether the work is performed in a public makerspace or in a personal makerspace at home. In addition, some makerspaces include potentially dangerous equipment that is capable of causing injury, particularly when the equipment is used improperly or without the proper safety equipment. Further, many makers do not know how to perform particular tasks, how to select the proper equipment to complete the task, how to select the appropriate materials, or how to locate the needed tools and materials. As a result, makers oftentimes can become frustrated, or worse, may cause injury to themselves or others.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed are more effective ways for makers to perform tasks.